PREPARANDOSE PARA UN EXAMEN
by natalycullen
Summary: EDWARD TIENE UN IMPORTANTE EXAMEN Y BELLA DECIDE AYUDARLO QUE PASARA?....LEMMON SI ERES SENSIBLE NO LEAS


**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y PALABRAS FUERTES SI ERES SENSIBLES NO LEAS YA QUE NO DESEO INSULTOS**

* * *

**CLASE DE ANATOMIA**

**BELLA POV**

Edward estaba estudiando para su examen de anatomía, estudiaba medicina aquí en Darthmout, el estaba realmente angustiado por ese examen tendría que relatar todo el cuerpo humano y llevaba estudiándolo desde la semana pasada, eso había significado una semana ¡sin sexo!!!, no es que yo sea ninfómana pero el sexo con Edward era la mejor experiencia de la vida, así que esto realmente era molesto.

Estaba sentada en la cama, mientras pensaba en el cuerpo de mi novio y en las ganas inmensas que tenia de cabalgarlo haciendo que su muy grande pene me penetrara hasta la garganta ¡DIOS BELLA CALMATE!, esto simplemente se está saliendo de contexto, respire un par de veces mientras escuchaba el suspirar y el gruñido molesto de mi novio desde la sala

-MALDITA SEA ¿POR QUE TENEMOS TANTOS MUSCULOS?-sin duda Edward estaba desesperado, entonces una idea atravesó por mi cerebro

**EDWARD POV**

Llevaba días estudiando para mi examen, ya tenía memorizados los sistemas y los huesos pero los músculos realmente ¡no!, simplemente no me entraban, eran demasiados, tenía mi cabeza sobre el escritorio mientras me golpeaba en el, estaba desesperado, faltaban tres horas para el examen y aun no los memorizaba, mi flamante novia ingreso por la puerta, regalándome un maravilloso movimiento de caderas, oh me imagino a esas caderas moviéndose sobre mi endurecido amiguito, ¡NO EDWARD CONCENTRATE!, tomo del nuevo el libro y me inserto en el, de repente alguien toma la pasta y baja el libro de nuevo al escritorio

-Hola amor

-Amor siento si no te he dejado dormí de verdad-le dijo con la mayor honestidad, ella se sienta en el escritorio mientras me permite degustar sus maravillosas piernas níveas que se ven incluso más largas gracias a ese pequeño short

-No te preocupes, realmente no tengo sueño-me mira de manera picara, no sé porque pero creo que Bella está pensando en algo-Amor ¿quieres que te ayude a estudiar?-me pregunta con inocencia

-Claro amor –respondo totalmente extrañado, Bella me amaba pero odiaba la anatomía, decía que era demasiado para ella, tomo el libro y lo arrojo lejos de nosotros

- Bella que…-me interrumpo al sentir su pie deslizándose por mi muslo, de manera tentadora

-Dime Edward ¿Qué músculos tenemos por aquí?-estaba realmente sorprendido, esta no era la niña tímida que conocí en Forks, esta sin duda era una mujer, mi mujer

-Eh…uhhh-no podía responder

-Si no me lo dices te castigare-dijo con el tono más sexy que he escuchado

-Son el aductor mayor y el mediano-respondo entre jadeos

-¿Y si te toco aquí?

-UHHHH…YO…NO LO SE-ella levanto su mano y me golpeo en la cara

-Mala respuesta-dijo, jamás Bella había tomado esta posición, pero realmente esto me estaba gustando-te daré otra oportunidad dime Edward ¿Qué musculo toco aquí?-dijo desplazando su pie un poco más arriba, cerca de mi pene

-El…pectíneo-respondí

-Muy bien, ahora te premiare-y su pie comenzó a masajear mi pene mientras yo gemía

-Más Bella mas-intente colocar mi mano en su pie pero ella lo retiro

-Oh no, no, no, esto se hará a mi manera, cada vez que tu aciertes yo te doy un premio, si te equivocas pues te castigo ¿entendiste?

-Si-susurre

-SI ¿Qué?

-Si maestra

-Bien, haber-su pie comenzó a deslizarse sobre mi abdomen-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-pregunto mientras lo deslizaba a lo largo de mi abdomen y mi chocolatina

-Uhhhhhhhh el Gran recto del abdomen-respondí, ella se bajo del escritorio y se sentó a horcadas sobre mí, restregando su muy húmeda vagina, sus manos se deslizaron en mi abdomen subiendo hasta mis brazos y luego deslizándose hasta mis muñecas, las cuales tomo y dirigió hacia atrás, las sostuvo con una mano y con la otra tanteo hacia atrás, descubriendo unas esposas

-¿Qué carajos…-no termine de formular la pregunta cuando mis manos ya estaban apresadas atrás de la silla

-Así está mejor-resoplo cerca de mi oreja mientras mordía mi lóbulo- bien mi querido alumno ¿ qué estoy tocando ahora?- sus manos se ubicaron en mis hombros

-Ehhhh…. No lo sé-respondí inseguro, ella tomo mi tetilla entre sus dedos y la jalo con fuerza haciéndome aullar de dolor

-Bella-dije adolorido, entonces la volvió a jalar

-No soy Bella, soy tu maestra

-Perdón-dije, ella me miro y volvió a preguntar

-¿Cómo se llama este musculo?

-El…uhmm…deltoides-se levanto y se saco la blusa, dejándose únicamente en un corpiño negro que contrastaba con su piel, luego se volvió a sentar no sin antes restregarse contra mí, lo que produjo gemidos en ambos, dirigió su boca a mi cuello

-Dime Edward ¿Qué estoy lamiendo?- y paso su lengua allí, Dios ¡tengo a la mejor NOVIA DEL MUNDO!!

-El esternocleidomastoideo-dije seguro, ella asintió mientras tomaba mi camisa y la abría bruscamente, logrando que los botones saltaran, verla así de agresiva me excito aun mas

-Joder Bella-le dije, ella se alejo de mí mientras llevaba sus manos a la espalda y abría su corpiño dejando a mí vista sus hermosas tetas las cuales me moría por besar y chupar hasta saciarme

-¿Quieres un poco de ellas?-me pregunto

-Si…

-Tendrás que ganártelo-susurro cerca de mí, deslizo su lengua por mi mejilla mientras decencia hasta mi pecho

-¿Qué hay aquí?-pregunto

-Es… mi…-dije entre jadeos pues su lengua se desplazaba de derecha a izquierda de mi, mientras yo contraía los músculos de mis muslos al sentirla, en aquel momento recordé sus nombres con claridad, pues las piernas de Bella los acariciaban

-Y ¿bien?-me apresuro

-ES el gran pectoral-gemí, ella se levanto de nuevo y deslizo su short por sus largas piernas mientras se lamia los labios, mi erección era realmente en este punto dolorosa, se dirigió atrás y deslizo sus manos por mi cuerpo, mientras yo gemía

-Maldita perra, me vas a matar-ella se detuvo y yo fui consciente de mis palabras, ¡mierda la había cagado! ¿Cómo fui capaz de decirlo eso a mi Bella?, tenía que arreglarlo

-Bella yo…-pero no lo logre ya que tenía su boca en la mía mientras ella hundía su lengua en mi

-Dilo de nuevo-ordeno

-¿Qué?-pregunte confuso, ella me miro y luego se dirigió al escritorio, se sentó y abrió sus piernas, las pequeñas braguitas negras no eran suficientes para cubrir ese paraíso, llevo sus dedos a su boca y luego lentamente los deslizo por su cuerpo

-Maldita perra-gemí, ella también lo hizo y dirigió sus dedos a su pezón izquierdo el cual pellizco

-Dime mas cosas sucias Edward-no lo pude evitar

-Eres una putita, zorra caliente, tu hueco espera por mi y lo sabes, eres tan zorra que te gusta duro y sucio, vamos zorrita degústame-Bella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sus dedos (los cuales se habían desplazado hacia su femineidad entraban y salían de ella, esto sin duda era lo mas excitante de mi vida) de un momento a otro exploto, dando la mejor vista posible saco sus dedos y los lamio, mirándome con lujuria

-Ven aquí zorra-exclame ella se bajo, me miro y deslizo sus bragas por sus piernas, luego volvió a sentarse sobre mí, deslizo sus manos entre mis pantalones y acaricio mi pene

-Definitivamente me estabas esperando-deslizo su mano arriba y abajo con un ritmo marcado, yo únicamente gemía entonces mis músculos se pusieron rígidos y explote en su mano, ella la dirigió a su boca y la lamio

-Eres sucia Bella-dije totalmente extasiado

-Solo contigo-bajo mis pantalones al tiempo que yo alzaba la cadera, los saco con todo y bóxer para luego sentarse de manera abrupta en mi miembro, penetrándose totalmente

-Mierda-murmuro, Bella no solía ser grosera pero cuando teníamos sexo de verdad que no podía evitarlo, yo comencé a mover mis caderas despacio, mientras ella se balanceaba en mi de repente no pudimos mas y comenzamos a movernos mas rápido

-Oh dios-gritaba Bella mientras brincaba en mi

-Eres tan jodidamente estrecha, mierda Bella-gemí, al sentirla bajar sobre mí, tener mis manos atadas era totalmente frustrante, ella acerco sus senos a mí y yo los mordí y estruje mientras que ella los acercaba con una mano, mas juntos, Salí y entre tan fuerte en ella de repente ella paro y se levanto, esto era extraño pues ni siquiera había alcanzado su orgasmo, se giro sin decir nada y se ubico sobre mí de espalda y reanudo nuestra actividad, yo gruñía y mordía su hombro y ella solo repetía mi nombre, entonces sus paredes internas se contrajeron y grito

-¡EDWARDDDDDDDDDDD!!-yo seguí entrando en ella, hasta que explote

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!-estaba exhausto, nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas, Bella se levanto y se tiro en el sillón cerca del escritorio y me sonrió

-Te amo-dijo

-No tanto como yo a ti-y sonreí de medio lado como a ella le gustaba, mi cabeza fue hacia atrás y cerré mis ojos momentáneamente….

**45 minutos después**

Mi alarma del celular sonaba abrí mis ojos y mire a Bella desnuda y dormida en el sillón, simplemente adorable, mire el reloj, eran las 6:15, bien, esperen ¡LAS 6:15! MI EXAMEN ES EN QUINCE MINUTOS, intente levantarme pero estaba atado en la silla, GENIAL

-BELLA, BELLA, ISABELLA!!!-grite, ella se levanto asustada

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto medio adormilada

-Son las 6:15, mi examen es en quince minutos y aun estoy atado!!!-ella se despertó completamente mientras buscaba la llave

-OH DIOS, OH DIOS-repetía

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-La perdí

-¿Qué?!!-grite, ella caminaba por todo el apartamento-BUSCA OTRA COSA PARA ROMPERLA-ella asintió y camino buscando algo

-No hay nada-me dijo con pena en la voz-iré por ayuda

-NOOOOOOO-lo último que quería era a un Emmet que me viera semi desnudo atado a una silla-EN EL PASILLO HAY UN HACHA TRAELA

-OK-camino la puerta

-ISABELLA-grite

-¿Qué?!!!-grito ella

-ESTAS DESNUDA-ella se miro y luego corrió a su habitación y se coloco un albornoz, luego corrió fuera de casa

**6:20, DIEZ MINUTOS PARA EL EXAMEN**

-Bien la tengo-dijo mi Bella

-Ok ahora solo rompe las esposas

-Ok-y alzo el hacha

-ESPERA-grite-practica en la mesa-realmente prefería una mesa rota a un mano amputada, ella lo hizo pegando dos machetazos-OK AHORA HAZLO-suspiro y mando el machete mientras yo cerraba los ojos fuertemente

-LISTO-dijo triunfal, mire mis manos maravillado

-GRACIAS-y la bese

-EDWARD EL EXAMEN-y eso me trajo de vuelta tome el pantalón del piso y me lo coloque junto a los zapatos, ella fue a mi habitación y regreso con mi blusa de la facultad me la puse y corrí fuera del apartamento

-SUERTE!!-grito

**6:35, EXAMEN INICIADO**

Había arribado al salón a las y treinta y una por lo que pude presentar el examen, la primera parte era sencilla

**7:35 **

Y ahora venían los músculos, gemí, esto estaba mal, comencé a leer la pregunta

-MENCIONE LOS MUSULOS DEL MUSLO

La imagen de Bella recorriéndome llego a mi mente, recordando el nombre…

**9:30 FINAL DEL EXAMEN**

Lo había concluido todo, ese definitivamente había sido el peor examen algo me decía que lo había perdido, Salí del salón y me dirigí a la cafetería, mientras pensaba en mi ángel, la vi sentada junto a nuestros amigos Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, Jacob y Nessie

-Hey ¿Cómo te fue, cerebrito?-pregunto Emmet

-Cállate-musite, me senté cerca de Bella

-Lo siento-murmuró, la mire y le sonreí para luego besarla

-Tranquila, es solo un examen…-el mas importante del semestre, dije mentalmente pero sabía que eso solo la haría sentir mas culpable…

**BELLA POV**

Me sentía miserable, por mi culpa Edward había perdido el examen, bueno o eso suponíamos la única buena noticia había sido el sexo maravilloso que compartimos, estuvimos hablando y luego cada uno se fue a sus clases y Edward a casa a bañarse y comer…

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

_**RESULTADOS EXAMEN DE ANATOMIA**_

_**EDWARD CULLEN……………………………………….10**_

_**ALEC VULTURI…………………………………………....9**_

_**MIKE NEWTON……………………………………………3.5**_

_**ERICK JOUR………………………………………………1**_

**BELLA POV**

Estaba con mis amigos, en la cafetería cuando Edward entro como un bólido y me alzo para darme vueltas

-TE AMO!!!-grito a todo pulmon en la cafetería, yo solo reía, luego me bajo

-EDWARD QUE AMES A Bella está bien ¿pero tienes que gritarlo?-pregunto Jasper, el lo ignoro y me miro

-Gracias-musito

-DE ¿Qué?-pregunte

-Porque si no hubiera sido por ti, hubiese perdido el examen, además gracias a tus métodos fui el mejor, DIOS COMO TE AMO-y me beso de nuevo, me alegre tanto por el

-Espera, ¿pasaste anatomía?-pregunto una confusa Nessie

-SIP-respondió mi novio

-Y ¿Que tiene que ver Bella?-pregunto Jacob

-Digamos que fue mi maestra-y me sonrió

-Bueno tal vez lo pueda ser mas seguido-le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo y el sonreía

* * *

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIO MEREZCO UN REVIEW O DEFINITIVAMENTE UN TOMATASO**

"**POR QUE SOLO UN CABALLERO TE LLEVARA AL CIELO TEAM EDWARD"**


End file.
